1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food extruder machine for use in molding and processing a food such as a crab stick having fibrous tissue, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a technology for applying pressure and heat to a fish meat or a plant protein with a screw type extruder, melting them, rearranging them in aligned strands of fibrous fine tissue and cooling them upon extrusion so as to make a final thread-like food, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, there is known an extruder machine.
This known art may be used to manufacture a crab stick, wherein a molten material extruded from an extruder 19 having a barrel and a screw is formed into a sheet-like shape while cooling it with a sheet die 35, the sheet material 36 is longitudinally cut into thread-like elements with a multi-grooved disk cutter 38 or the sheet is formed with some slits. The formed material is further enclosed with a kneaded product, packaged with a wrapping film, bound with a stripe, and then steam boiled to make a final product.